


【ME】波斯少年

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 亚历山大马和他的波斯少年花。





	1. The Persian Boy

　　春天的第一场雨结束后，他们终于攻破了波斯王城。

　　Mark是第一个骑马踏进城门的人，他是队伍的统帅，也是年轻的帝王。他率领着铁骑，踏破了他的父辈们不敢肖想的这座百合之城的门槛。在他的严令之下，军队有条不紊地进入城池，没有发生大规模的骚乱和暴行。波斯的城民们在紧闭的门扉之后打开一条门缝，好奇又畏惧地偷窥着他们的新主人——驰骋大陆的Mark年仅二十多岁，下颌还有着属于少年人的锋利线条，眉头却紧紧蹙着。

　　Sean从队伍中策马走出来，来到Mark身后的位置。波斯多的是美貌的女子，Sean已经兴奋着蠢蠢欲动了。尽管Mark已经下了命令，不许军队劫掠奸淫，但是胜利者总会有特权的：Sean信心十足，等他们驻扎到王宫，一定会有大把的降臣为了表忠心而争先恐后献上美丽纯洁的少女。

　　但他侧过头看向Mark时，却发现自己年少的主公并未因摧折了波斯这朵百合而而露出快乐的神情。

　　Sean轻轻拽着缰绳，打量着Mark。

　　“发生了什么事？”他询问道，“你看上去好像并没因为这次前所未有的胜利而开心啊，Mark。”

　　Mark依然抿着嘴唇。在他幼年时，他曾随着身为马其顿国王的父亲造访这座繁华奢丽的异国都城。而在Mark执掌了宝剑与权柄之后，他从不怀疑自己总有一天会征服这里；可是时隔近十年再踏上这处土地，年轻的君主更多的却是心神不定。他想让Sean去为他做一件事，却又迟疑着没有开口。

　　夜色来临之前，Mark和他的亲卫兵终于抵达了波斯王宫。即使事先每个人都已经听说过了它的奢靡，但真正来到这所巍峨而璀璨的宫殿之后，所有人还是忍不住为这近乎神迹的建筑屏息。大理石、孔雀石雕成高大的廊柱，镶嵌黄金的天花板在火把的照耀下熠熠闪光，墙壁上绘制着大幅的壁画，栩栩如生地记载着王室的征战和享乐。每个人都在为这一切啧啧称奇，只有Mark波澜不惊地穿过这天堂一般的走廊，第一个把火把插在了精美雕刻的烛台上。

　　然后，盛大的狂欢开始了。连片的军营爆发出经久不散的欢呼，将士们大声祝颂着年轻帝王的名字，感谢他丰厚的赏赐和馈赠。羔羊和美酒源源不绝地撤下宴席，金子和宝石流水般在地上流淌，年轻漂亮的妓女和娈童鸟儿一般在将领们之间穿梭着。

　　Mark坐在宫殿最高的王座上，那是不久之前还属于波斯皇帝的位置。他身上闪光的甲胄还没有除下，一对双胞胎波斯少女一左一右跪在他的脚边，分别捧着酒壶和杯子，殷勤地为少年君主斟酒；可惜的是，她们的新主人并没有享用她们的意思。

　　喷泉庭院中响起热烈的鼓点，与流水和鸟鸣形成奇妙的合奏。一众乐师弹拨着稀奇古怪的乐器，颇有默契地低吟浅唱着。庭院中盛放着来自亚洲的各种奇花异草，还氤氲着百合的浓烈香气，喷泉的水柱在火光中反射出妖异的彩色，正中的空地上，正在进行一场激烈的舞蹈。没过多久，Mark就被吸引了视线。

　　人群中领舞的是一名少年，他穿着华丽，腰带上绣着金线，赤着双脚踩在一面不知何时搬过来的巨大的鼓上，随着律动轻盈地踩在鼓面，在乐师的伴奏中踩着节拍，在月色和火光中扭动着完美的躯体。几乎全体将士都在注视着这个起舞的波斯少年，呼喝着把大把的金币抛向他。少年的手里还拿着一把镀金的匕首，随着舞蹈挥动匕首的动作为柔美的舞步增添了几分飒气。

　　所有人都被这个男孩的舞步镇住了，连Sean都忘记去喝杯中的酒。Mark眼神深邃地注视着火光中起舞的波斯少年，两个人之间的距离太长了，Mark看不清对方到底长什么样。于是，年轻的帝王突兀地叫停了这场舞蹈。那个少年从喷泉庭院中走进来，在将领们面面相觑的屏声敛气中跪倒在少年皇帝的脚边。

　　Mark打量着他：波斯少年驯顺地垂着脖颈，无瑕的皮肤上覆盖着蜂蜜一般色泽的薄汗。他有着漂亮的深棕色头发，柔顺得像是来自大秦帝国的丝绸。在他的耳后，有一处被染成红色的玫瑰形状的纹身——波斯宫廷里奴隶的标志，一个永生难以磨灭的烙印，宣告着男孩低贱的出身和不堪的过去。

　　Mark用还穿着战靴的脚抬起男孩的下巴——男孩顺着这个力道抬起脸，垂着蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛，不敢直视自己的新主人。Mark注意到他有一双能令人沉沦其中的春水一般的眼睛。

　　“你叫什么名字？”帝王庄严地发问。

　　“Eduardo，陛下。”男孩的声音又甜又软，像是山雪与水果酿成的冰沙。

　　Mark留下了他，把那对双胞胎姐妹赏给了瞪着眼睛的Sean。

　　当天晚上，Mark住进了前一位波斯国王糜费的寝宫中。他早就脱下了战甲，只穿着轻便的短袍。那个在宴会上惊艳一舞的波斯男孩乖巧地跪在床边，像是融入了寝殿中那些华丽的花瓶与鸟笼似的，好像只是个精美的用作摆设的家具。Mark有点烦闷，他坐在床上，男孩跪着膝行过来，帮他除去脚上的靴子。

　　Mark更烦躁了。

　　“你叫什么名字？”他像是确认似的又问了一遍。

　　“Eduardo，陛下。”男孩轻声说，回答和之前别无二致。他跪坐在自己的脚上，抬起手帮Mark解开腰带，动作谨慎而又熟稔。

　　Mark咬着他的嘴唇；如果此刻有他亲密的手下随侍在旁，一定已经看出年轻的暴君正在发怒了。可是波斯少年浑然不觉，他像任何一个训练有素的奴隶一样，为Mark除下衣物一件件叠好，然后服侍他换上睡袍。

　　“你姓什么？”Mark不死心地问到。

　　“奴隶没有姓氏，陛下。”男孩对答地很快，几乎不假思索，Mark猜他一定受过不少相关的训练。

　　眼看问不出什么，Mark生着闷气，直挺挺地躺在床上。这间寝殿的大床四角雕刻着纯金的藤蔓，顶上则垂着由各种宝石精雕细琢而成的葡萄串。Mark知道奴隶少年还跪在他的床边；没有他的命令，少年不敢起身，更不敢离去。

　　在这个波斯奴隶方才为Mark脱衣服的时候，Mark已经注意到，对方虽然全身上下都十分精致漂亮，手背上的皮肤纹路却有些粗糙。这样想着，Mark微不可查地叹了口气。

　　他半坐起来，向依然跪着的男孩拍了拍身侧空荡荡的床铺。

　　“上来。”他不耐烦地说。

　　出乎Mark的意料，名叫Eduardo的男孩就此站起身来，利索地脱下了自己全身的衣物，然后他爬上床，也没有盖被子，就那样躺在那里，一副等待Mark享用他的神态。

　　Mark感觉自己心里的怒火一下被点燃了。他知道男孩这一切行动都是习惯使然：从前在波斯王宫里，男孩是什么样的地位，自然也不言自明了。Mark看向男孩，男孩依旧不敢看他，只是垂着眼睛。Mark深深吸了口气，他完全坐起来，嘴角崩成一条直线。

　　“取悦我。”他威严地命令道。

　　男孩立刻跪坐起来。他在Mark的注视下掀开被子把自己整个人埋进去，紧接着，Mark感觉到自己的下身被吞入柔嫩温热的口腔中。男孩埋首在被子里，富有技巧地吞吐他的性器，双手小心地爱抚Mark两侧的囊袋，极尽所能地用自己的唇舌包裹着Mark的阴茎。Mark的呼吸变得粗重，他把手伸进被子里，抚摸男孩柔软的头发，握惯了长枪和宝剑的手指在男孩耳后那个凸起的玫瑰纹路上摩挲着。

　　行军打仗的时候，Mark从不携带优伶或是男宠。和Sean那种热衷享乐的世家子弟不同，Mark从成年起就显得清心寡欲。他有着比征服女人更强大的野心，想要亲自策马去见识遥远东方的星辰和周流洋。床笫之欢无法束缚他的脚步，他的征途远在世界另一头。尽管他已经拥有了希腊的全部国土和正整片波斯的土地，雄兵正待进发埃及，但Mark仍然过着苦行僧般的生活，对那些艳丽的妓女或是涂脂抹粉的娈童不屑一顾。所以在今晚的宴会上，当他带着这个奴隶离开的时候，所有人才会那样大惊失色。

　　Mark轻轻抓着男孩的一绺头发：他也并非完全禁欲，但是连年征战，距离他上一次发泄确实也有一段日子了。没过多久，Mark就射到了男孩嘴里。

　　Mark把男孩从被子里剥出来。男孩完全吞下了他的精液，正伸出舌头舔舐丰厚的粉色嘴唇上残留的白浊。他的脸庞因为缺氧微红着，茫然的棕色眼睛里带着水雾，无辜地像是Mark少年时为了练习箭术而不小心射中的幼鹿。他和Mark视线相遇，而后又害怕地转过眼睛。

　　Mark感觉自己前所未有地性欲高涨。他把男孩扑倒在无疆的大床上，虎口卡着男孩的下巴。

　　“看着我。”他命令道，俯下身去吻男孩的嘴唇。男孩受惊似的僵硬着身体，由着Mark的舌头在他柔软的口腔里掠夺。Mark抚摸着男孩细腻的肌肤——他还没褪去少年人的纤细，但已经有了成年人漂亮的骨骼，精巧地像是赫尔墨斯亲手雕成的塑像，既有异域风情，又有着能被所有人欣赏的妍丽。男孩是一块不需雕琢也已经大放异彩的璞玉，他已经跳脱了“漂亮”的平庸范畴，有着独特的、令人心动的美丽。

　　Mark吮吻着男孩精致的下巴，小巧的喉结，深邃的锁骨，然后是胸前宝石一样的乳头。男孩惊慌失措地把手放在他的肩膀上，想要推开他又不敢。

　　“陛下，”他的声音都变调了，“别……很脏……”

　　Mark抬起头，吻掉男孩睫毛上挂着的泪水。

　　“你不脏，”他低声说，“你还是这么好看。”

　　床顶上的镂空葡萄藤映出斑斑点点的火光，Mark在黄金与宝石的照耀下分开男孩不安地并拢着的双腿。男孩的下半身被打理地很干净，没有一丝毛发，Mark抬起男孩的腿，还能看到男孩股缝间那个粉色的入口处，有着若隐若现的水光。

　　看来有人事先为男孩准备过了，而Mark却因此更加不悦了。他用手指引出男孩身体里的液体，重新沾了玫瑰味的香膏为男孩开拓。男孩攀着他的肩膀，羞怯的呻吟好像刚生下来的小猫。Mark一点痛都舍不得让他受，忍了好久才一边吻他一边进到他身体里。

　　波斯的王都苏萨号称百合之城，到处是盛放的香气馥郁的百合花。可是Mark在珠光宝气的波斯王宫里，在宝石葡萄碰撞的清脆响声中撞击男孩的身体，只觉得他的波斯少年是正在盛开的鲜艳玫瑰，颤抖着花蕾，在他眼前一片片展开自己的花瓣。

　　他在男孩的身体里进出着，把玩着那双玉石一样的长腿，让它们盘在自己腰上。他吻遍男孩的全身，在那个玫瑰的烙印处嗅了又嗅，好像真的能闻到花朵的幽香。他照顾着男孩的感受，抚摸着他的阴茎，让他和自己一起沐浴爱河。

　　Mark拂过男孩因为极乐而失神的眉眼，替他把散落下来的一缕棕发别到耳后。

　　“你可以叫我Mark。”马其顿的年轻君主以情人间的温柔低声细语。

　　他把自己的种子播洒在男孩身体里，在释放完后竟然还感到一丝心满意足的遗憾：波斯男孩没有子宫，不能承接他的精液，在十个月后为他和马其顿生下一个继承人。他玩着男孩的手指，已经开始琢磨要在进攻的埃及的时候把男孩带在身边。

　　男孩躺在床上，克制着声音喘息了一会，然后抽回手下床，从地上捡起衣服，摇摇晃晃往外走。

　　“你要去哪？”Mark莫名其妙地喊住他。

　　男孩咬着嘴唇回过头来，腿软地试了好几次才成功地跪得端正。

　　“回我自己的房间，陛下。”他的声音因为方才的性事还有点哑。

　　Mark黑着脸不发一言。他跳下床，把男孩从地上拉起来，两只手抄起他的膝弯把他横抱起来，气势汹汹地走了两步，又动作轻柔地把他放在大床上。

　　“哪也不许去，和我一起睡。”Mark凶巴巴地说，“张开腿，让我帮你清理一下。”

　　*

　　Eduardo诚惶诚恐地在新主人的身侧躺了半宿，马其顿叱咤风云的年轻君主就躺在他身边，握着他的一只手，睡得像小孩一样香甜。蜡烛已经燃尽了，空气里还残留着一丝阿拉伯香的气味，Eduardo最终没有忍住，也合上眼皮沉沉睡去了。

　　他在梦里又回到了童年时代——在他十岁以前，他的父亲是国王面前最得宠的权臣，全家都住在山上的城堡里，他在夏天有冰镇的水果和糕糖可以吃，衣服上坠着好看的宝石，有一个清秀的侍女为他拍着孔雀羽毛做成的扇子。他的父亲没有娶妾，与母亲恩爱非常。Eduardo本来以为，自己的人生会一直这样幸福。

　　然而那是他经历过的最后一个美好的夏天：新王继任，他的父亲因为在宫廷争斗中站错了队伍，被残忍的新王宣判了死刑。那些卫兵闯进Eduardo居住的城堡，在Eduardo面前斩下了他父亲的头颅——他们砍了五六刀才成功，鲜血全部喷在Eduardo脸上。在Eduardo身后传来重物落地的声音，Eduardo麻木地转过头去看，自己美丽的母亲已经摔成可怕的肉泥。她是自己从高楼上跳下去的，避免了卫兵们下流的侮辱。

　　后来有很多次，Eduardo都怨恨自己的母亲，为什么没带自己一起死。

　　他被一个贪婪的卫兵带走，倒吊着拴在一匹骆驼上，脸侧就是装着父亲首级的皮囊。他被带到集市上，在烈日下被剥光衣服，承受人们的指指点点和讨价还价。几年时间里，他被转手了好几任买家，被调教着学习音乐、舞蹈和侍奉他人。最后他居然来到了王宫，因为传言都在说他是波斯最美的少年，只有众王之王才有资格享用。他在宦官的教导下学习礼仪，学习怎么取悦男人。他迫不及待想要去到国王的身边，用跳舞用的匕首割断国王的喉咙，为自己惨死的父亲、自杀的母亲，还有自己这么多年来所受的屈辱报仇雪恨。

　　他还没等到为国王侍寝的那天，就先等来了马其顿的军队。国王撇下一切前去巴格达逃命，Eduardo不知道自己是不是还能有机会亲手割破他的喉咙，他只知道自己依旧难逃玩物的命运：他和那些镶嵌象牙的花瓶、喂养雀鸟的金鸟笼没有什么不同，都只是漂亮的家具，是居于上位的男人们拿出来玩弄炫耀的摆设。

　　Eduardo怀念从前的好时光：他喜欢自己家城堡里那个种着许多异域花卉的庭院，那里豢养着许多珍禽异兽，曾经有一位外国王子到他家做客，拉弓射箭时不小心误伤了他精心喂养的小鹿。Eduardo为此哭了许久，那位外国王子承诺他，会赔给他更好的。

　　前尘旧事就像是一场幻梦，Eduardo堕入其中，怎么都醒不过来。他还记得那个外国王子罕见的钴蓝色眼睛，他还给Eduardo起了一个奇怪的外号，告诉Eduardo自己来自希腊。

　　Eduardo在梦里挣扎着，努力回想王子曾经告诉过他的国名：是……马其顿。

　　Eduardo惶然地睁开眼睛。他泪眼朦胧，看到伏在自己上方，钴蓝色眼睛里满是担忧地望着自己的少年君主。

　　“Mark……”Eduardo下意识地唤到。

　　年轻的马其顿国王露出今晚的第一个笑容。

　　“Wardo，”他轻声回应，“你想起我了？”

　　FIN.


	2. Until The End Of World

　　持续征战让手下的将士们个个都疲惫不堪，Mark决定在波斯王城驻扎半个月，让所有人休养生息，而后再投入到战争的烽火中。

　　Eduardo当然也一起留在苏萨：除了国王的身边，他也没有别的地方好去了。Mark曾经告诉他，让他不要拘泥于身份，不要再想过去那些糟糕的事情，但是Eduardo积习难改——他还是难以摆脱几乎已经被训练成本能的属于奴隶的生活方式，总是下意识地想要讨好和取悦他人。他会殷勤到近乎谄媚地服侍Mark的起居，还会在Mark身边不自觉地露出害怕的神色，好像Mark会因为他不够周到而责罚他一样。

　　Mark盯着面前用来布置作战的沙盘，时不时在旁边的石板上写写画画一番，但实际上，他一直分出一小部分注意力在他的身侧——Eduardo看上去有些不安地坐在床边的椅子上，时不时向他投来有些幽怨的一瞥。

　　Mark放下笔转过头去。

　　“你有什么话要对我说吗，Wardo？”他直截了当地问。

　　Eduardo做贼心虚似的猛地摇头。Mark起身走过去，把波斯男孩困在椅子里，两只手撑在扶手上，俯身低下头吻他。

　　“你可以和我说任何事。”国王放柔了语气，在结束亲吻后抚摸男孩漂亮的下巴。

　　Eduardo像是鼓起很大勇气一样抬起眼睛看他。

　　“陛下……Mark。”他看到国王因为自己对他的称呼而不悦地皱起眉头后又马上改口。他小心翼翼地瞄了两眼Mark，才压低声音嘟哝了一句，“……我饿。”

　　Mark又生气又想笑。他喊了一名侍卫进来，让他下去给Eduardo准备点吃的送进来。

　　虽然现在富有四方，但Mark的生活却还是一如既往的简朴。他并不喜欢讲究排场的奢靡作风，也从不沉溺享乐。年轻国王的自尊和骄傲都高得可怕，但它们往往只体现在战场上。日常中，Mark并不是什么难侍奉的主人。所以当他看着Eduardo捧着糕点小口吞咽的时候，Mark忍不住反思自己是不是在Eduardo面前做过什么令他恐惧的事，才让男孩这么诚惶诚恐。

　　他递给Eduardo一杯水，在男孩接过去以后优容地抚摸男孩丝绸一样的头发。

　　“为什么饿了也不告诉我？”他缓着语气问，试图让Eduardo对他放松戒心。

　　Eduardo紧张地差点被含在嘴里的水呛到。Mark赶紧帮他拍背。

　　Mark其实知道Eduardo为什么总是这么谨慎：揣摩人心是帝王的基本功课，Mark在这方面一向做得很好。将士们愿意追随他为他出生入死，并不仅仅只是因为他前无古人的伟大宏图和足智多谋，也因为他赏罚分明、能够煽动士气，让他人为自己效忠。所以Mark十分清楚，Eduardo怕他。

　　男孩就像是他们年幼时初见的时候，那只被Mark射伤的鹿：伤口其实并不深，小鹿没有性命之忧，但它却一直僵直着，根本无法下地行走。它被箭簇吓怕了，难以回到曾经的生活。

　　Eduardo没回答Mark的问题，但是答案如何，国王已经心知肚明。他把下巴支在男孩头顶，有点惆怅地偷偷叹了口气：他还是更喜欢他十岁那年遇到的那个，会撒娇也会哭闹、活泼鲜嫩，还没被箭矢刺伤过的小鹿。

　　看来要治好小鹿的伤口，是一件十分长远的事了。

　　*

　　最近这几天，Mark手下的那些侍卫给他的脸色都很微妙，Eduardo知道是为了什么。他偷听到过那些侍卫们的谈话，他们用下流的字眼讨论他，在念到他的名字的时候漏出龌龊的低笑。Mark身边的侍卫都是来自希腊贵族家庭的少年，他们把Eduardo当做Mark一时兴起的男宠，又都垂涎他的美色，想等待Eduardo被玩腻的那天。他们甚至设了个赌局，赌他们的君主以后会将Eduardo作为礼物赏赐给谁。

　　但是Mark对Eduardo的迷恋连瞎子都看得出来，他对Eduardo的爱重就像是帝王重视自己王冠上的宝石。在这种情况下，侍卫们当然不会轻举妄动，但还是免不了会用露骨的眼神打量他。

　　Eduardo也很识趣：他对于别人对自己的态度很敏感，这是他在做奴隶的这几年时间里，锻炼出的必需的生活技巧。对于主人而言，漂亮的波斯男孩和那些用来当宠物的小猫小狗没有区别；他们可以在高兴的时候把宠物抱上膝头爱抚，也可以在恼怒时对宠物拳打脚踢。分辨主人的喜怒哀乐，会在必要的时候救Eduardo一命。如何取悦他人，几乎算是Eduardo现在最拿手的技巧了。也正因此，他会躲开那些对他毫无善意的侍卫们。

　　可是总有时候，他是躲不过去的。雨季之前，他们要翻越那座高山，加速逼近埃及。Mark身先士卒，在队伍的最前方牵着自己的战马行进。狭窄的山路上，行军的队伍绵延数里，Eduardo跟着后援部队在队伍最末，他抬起头向上看的时候，都看不到代表Mark所在之处的王旗。队伍行进得很慢，等他们抵达半山腰的时候，先导部队已经点起了火把，骑着马的士兵到处传令，让所有人原地安营休息。

　　山上的气温变化无常，Eduardo拿着自己的水壶到泉边打了一壶水，情不自禁蹲在泉边开始发呆。他又一次抬头向上看，蜿蜒曲折的道路上，闪烁的火光好像满天的繁星。Eduardo抓着水壶，心里有点犹豫。他和Mark整整一天没有见面了，不知道山上更高一些的地方有没有水，Mark现在渴不渴。

　　“嘿，那个波斯人。”一样在泉边取水喝的希腊士兵以不善的语气叫住Eduardo。Eduardo转过身，带点警惕地打量他。

　　“你好像没带行李。”那个希腊士兵笑嘻嘻地问他，火光映着他的眼睛，Eduardo在那里面看到了他熟悉万分的下流的欲望，士兵冰冷而又赤裸的目光像蛇一样游走在Eduardo身体上，让Eduardo浑身发冷。

　　“你晚上要睡哪里呢，男孩？”他故意这么问到。他们周围不知何时聚集起一群看热闹的士兵，在那个希腊人抛出问话以后，他们都发出起哄一般的嘘声。

　　“你可以和我一起睡。”那个希腊士兵得意洋洋，“我的被褥很暖和，绝对不会让你着凉的。”

　　Eduardo扫视了一圈周围的士兵。

　　“不，”他生硬地说，“我要去找Mark。”

　　在军队里，所有人都可以直呼国王的名讳。Mark在乎的是臣民们对他发自内心的忠诚与恭敬，而不是表面上的唯唯诺诺。这个做法对于长期生活在等级森严的波斯宫廷中的Eduardo来说简直惊世骇俗，他过了好一段时间，才能磕磕巴巴地直接叫出Mark的名字，而不是小心翼翼地叫他“陛下”。

　　希腊士兵听了他的话以后哈哈大笑。

　　“你去找Mark干什么？去给他暖床吗？相信我，他不缺你这一个小奴隶。”那个士兵这样说到，猥琐的眼神像是跗骨之蛆那样黏在Eduardo身上。

　　“来吧，”他朝Eduardo招招手，“山上的夜里会很冷的，我可以让你暖和起来。”

　　士兵们发出一阵哄笑。他们围在一起，用带着轻蔑鄙夷和赤裸情欲的目光上下打量Eduardo，发出不堪入耳的起哄和议论。Eduardo咬着嘴唇，他的脸在这样的包围中血色褪尽——他想起了自己八岁那一年，父亲的首级被带走邀赏，贪心的奴隶贩子剥光他身上精美的衣物，像牵着牲口那样反绑着他的双手把他带到集市上。他赤身裸体，在烈日下承受着人们的指指点点，奴隶贩子抛着装满钱币的袋子，殷勤地和买主讨价还价：大人，您看他多漂亮！他可是那个Saverin家的孩子！……真的不能再便宜了，您想想，您把他买走，过不了两年，他就能在床上把您伺候得服服帖帖了……

　　明明已经月上中天，Eduardo却感觉自己好像又回到那个可怕的盛夏一样，在阳光的灼烧下头晕目眩。他咬着自己的嘴唇，让自己清醒一些：他早就不再是那个无力的小男孩了，Mark向他许诺，给他自由的身份，他不再是低人一等的奴隶了。

　　Eduardo深吸一口气，从来自过去的梦魇中清醒过来。他握紧拳头，看着那个希腊士兵窃笑着的脸，打算给他点教训。但是他们人手有点多，Eduardo不确定自己能不能打得过。

　　就在他冲上去准备动手之前，溪畔想起一阵马蹄声。几个希腊士兵变了脸色，单膝跪地行了面见国王的礼节。那个调戏Eduardo的士兵也哆嗦着站起身来，向马蹄声的方向行礼。Eduardo转过头，年轻的国王在两排火把燃烧的焰光中勒住缰绳。

　　“我颁布的军令中有一条，不得私下集会。你们聚在这里干什么？为什么没有听从命令扎营？”Mark骑在马上，矫健的战马在泉边的卵石上踏着步。国王锋利的视线扫过自己的每一个士兵，嘴角抿成一条薄薄的线。

　　“看在你们是从希腊就追随我到这里的份上，这次就算了。再有下次无视命令还聚众寻衅，你们就不用跟着我行进了。”国王冷冷地宣布了他的处决。溪水边寂静无声，每一个人都垂着脑袋，不敢直面君王的这份盛怒。

　　Mark跃下马，挥手让所有士兵解散，然后他走到有些无措地站在原地的Eduardo面前，向他伸出一只手。

　　“跟我来。”他说。

　　“去哪里？”Eduardo不明白Mark的意思。

　　Mark看了他一眼，解下自己肩膀上的披风递给他。

　　“去我的营帐。”Mark说，“山上夜里很冷，你和我一起睡。”

　　Eduardo被他牵着手，围着还带有Mark体温的披风，穿过士兵们为了取暖而一簇簇点起的篝火丛。Mark的另一只手牵着自己的战马，Eduardo偷偷扭着头看他，年轻国王侧面的轮廓像是刀削斧凿那样线条分明，Eduardo偷看了好一会，忍不住笑出声来。

　　“你笑什么？”Mark捏了捏Eduardo的掌心。

　　“你真好看。”Eduardo轻声喃喃，“你是我见过我最英俊的人，我的陛下。”

　　Mark看了他一眼，握着他的手更用力了。

　　“腰还痛吗？”他问Eduardo。行军环境艰苦，即使身为国王，有时候也只能在岩石和草席上过夜。Mark昨晚没忍住和Eduardo做了一次，波斯男孩被硌到了腰，痛得无法入睡，快要天亮的时候才迷迷糊糊在国王的手臂上睡着。

　　“不痛了。”Eduardo乖巧地摇头。他今天跟在队伍后方，一直坐在押送粮草的马车上，身体上的不适已经微不可察了。

　　Eduardo想起今早的事——他在太阳亲吻眼睑的光辉中醒来，却发现身侧空无一人。负责服侍国王的仆人告诉他，国王早就启程了，他们也得快点出发，不然就追不上已经出发的队伍了。Eduardo倍感失落，连自己的行李都忘记打包了——行军的时候，骑兵会在自己的马上托运行李，步兵则会随身背着自己的铺盖和炊具。Eduardo没那么娇气，也不想让别人觉得自己受到特殊对待，所以一直坚持自己携带行李。结果今天早上，他把自己的东西都落下了。

　　“你是想让我多睡一会才没有叫醒我吗？”他柔声问Mark。国王点了点头算是默认。Eduardo开心地无以复加，他把Mark拉到一处被竖起来的军旗挡住的阴影后，在国王的嘴唇上吻了一下。

　　“下次叫醒我。”他轻声说，“我要和你一直在一起。”

　　*

　　巴比伦以前所未有的胜利游行来欢迎他们的新国王。这座有着千年文明史的瑰丽名城规模宏大，壮丽而繁华，有着由众神之手建造的美誉，就连希腊最引以为傲的雅典卫城，也无法和巴比伦的华美相提并论。Mark率领着军队驻扎在这里，璀璨的烟火点亮了城池的上空——今天还是Mark的生日，他手下的所有臣民将领要为国王举办盛大的宴会。

　　希腊人崇尚运动和竞技，就连大型宴会也不例外。年轻的将士们纷纷上场竞技，追逐在国王面前得胜的勋荣。Mark坐在王座上，欣赏着这场盛大的比赛，胜利者将会得到由他亲手戴上的桂冠，以示对勇者的嘉奖。

　　令人眼花缭乱的体育项目结束后，今晚的重头戏终于来了。乐师们涌上一直空置的舞台，争先恐后弹奏起乐器。Mark回过头，想要让精通舞蹈的Eduardo在今晚的舞技竞赛中选处最优秀的一个，却发现一直坐在自己身后的Eduardo不见了踪影。

　　“Wardo？”Mark在喧闹的乐声中有点忧虑地喊了一声波斯男孩的名字。Sean经常说Mark太谨慎了，他对Eduardo简直称得上严加看管，Eduardo离开他的视线一秒，国王就会立刻变成烦躁的暴君。

　　“Mark！天哪你快看！”和Mark一起长大、既是国王最英勇的少年将领，同时还是Mark密友的Dustin惊呼一声，扯了扯Mark的袖子。Mark不耐烦地收回视线，结果在舞台上看到了自己正在寻找的人。

　　Eduardo以一个漂亮的旋步划到舞台中央，他穿着希腊式的袍子，露出的精致脚踝上戴着一对黄金的铃铛，随着鼓点和舞步震出一阵阵脆响。他在舞台上旋转着，隔着人潮向王座上的Mark露出一个勾魂摄魄的微笑。舞台上的Eduardo就像是能蛊惑人心的狄俄尼索斯，一曲结束后，他摘下头上由橡树叶编成的头冠，向舞台下的人群扔出去。一瞬间伸出无数双手，人们像是在婚宴上争抢厄洛斯抛下的金苹果那样，争抢这顶头冠。Eduardo踩着最后一下鼓点停止旋转，夸张地朝台下鞠了一躬。Dustin第一个站起来，他大声叫着Eduardo的名字，兴奋地把手拍得通红。在经过这段时间的相处后，他和Eduardo早就是朋友了。

　　Mark坐在王位上，Eduardo面色通红，在簇拥中穿过人群走近Mark。波斯男孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，Mark今晚喝了点酒，他有点醉了，以至于他竟然觉得Eduardo眼睛里的光亮比天上的烟火还要漂亮。

　　他向Eduardo伸出手，男孩回握住他，坐在他身边的位置上。

　　“你没有报名参赛，所以就算你跳得再好，也不能得到今晚的桂冠。”Mark转过头看他，“我虽然是国王，但我不能打破规则。”

　　“我知道。”Eduardo眨着眼睛，他看上去十分快乐，嘴角边带着怎么都停不下来的笑容，声音也格外软糯。

　　“刚才那支舞是送给你的，陛下。”他温柔而虔诚地直视着Mark的眼睛，“你拥有整个波斯，有数之不尽的黄金财宝，我不知道该送给你什么，所以只能给你跳舞了。”

　　“我明白。”国王回应到。他和Eduardo在火光和月色里对视。

　　“亲一个！”人群中不知道是谁先喊出了第一声，紧接着，变成了排山倒海的欢呼。

　　“亲他！”醉酒的将士们也亢奋地跟着起哄，所有人都抬起胳膊挥舞，齐心协力地一起喊着口号。

　　“Mark！亲他！”欢呼声在巴比伦的殿前广场上经久不散。Mark和Eduardo的关系早就是军中公开的秘密，在此刻这种狂欢的场合，将士们都放下了对暴君的敬惧，起哄要他光明正大亲吻自己刚刚惊艳一舞的爱人。

　　Eduardo手足无措，他的耳朵都红透了，站起来下意识就想要逃跑。

　　Dustin眼疾手快地扯住他的袍子一角，把Eduardo推到Mark怀里。

　　“别害羞Wardo！”他开心地喊到，“我们可是希腊人！”

　　Mark抓住Eduardo的胳膊，在Eduardo吐出什么拒绝的话语之前就按着他让他坐在自己的膝盖上，扭过他的下巴，在震耳欲聋的欢呼声和烟火升空的爆炸声里吻住他。人们尖叫着把橡树叶和花瓣抛到半空，在乐声中载歌载舞。

　　结束亲吻后，Eduardo湿润着眼睛看着Mark。波斯男孩的脸被月色镀上一层银光，美貌得不可思议。

　　“我还给你准备了一份礼物。”Eduardo说着，抓住国王的手让他伸进自己的长袍下摆，脸上放浪的表情好像刚刚那个只为一句当众亲吻的要求就害羞的人不是他一样，“你想现在就试试吗，陛下？”

　　Mark于是果断地带着Eduardo从会场逃跑了。Dustin代为行使了国王的职责，乐呵呵地把桂冠戴到今晚的冠军头上。烛火音乐彻夜不休，繁华的巴比伦一夜无眠。Mark和Eduardo溜出会场，在巴比伦梦幻一般涂着深蓝色釉彩的宫殿墙壁上就开始拥吻。Eduardo在Mark怀抱里昂起脖子，像一只脆弱的天鹅。Mark情不自禁来回吻了他好几次，最后亲自把腰酸腿软的Eduardo横抱起来，一路走回国王的寝殿。

　　这张奢华的大床铺陈着绣着金线的深红色床幔，四个用宝石作为眼睛的黄金小精灵立在四角，托举着床柱。阿拉伯熏香在金炉里飘出袅袅的白烟，Eduardo躺在床上，累得昏昏欲睡。尊贵的国王亲自服侍他，喂他喝了点水，用蘸了清水的麻布帮Eduardo擦拭身体。

　　Eduardo睁开一点眼睛，含着水汽的棕色眼睛像是流光溢彩的琥珀。

　　“生日快乐，Mark。”他嘟哝着说。

　　Mark跪在床边，放下手里的麻布，凑上去吻了一下Eduardo的嘴唇。

　　“今晚我是巴比伦最幸运的男人，”Mark在一个深吻结束后擦拭着Eduardo的嘴角，哑声说到，“不是因为我拥有波斯，而是因为我拥有你，Wardo。”

　　他把自己头上用黄金打造的王冠摘下来，戴在Eduardo头上：“你没有桂冠，但是你有国王的冠冕。”

　　Eduardo没说话，他搂住Mark的脖子，用长腿把国王勾到床上来。两个人在大得不像话的床上翻云覆雨，直到香炉里的熏香燃尽了，两个人才都气喘吁吁地停下。那顶金冠滚落在地上，Mark伸手把它捡起来，重新戴在Eduardo头上。波斯男孩慵懒地靠在国王胸口，在Mark的臂弯里平复呼吸。

　　“你的生日是什么时候，Wardo？”Mark一边抚摸着Eduardo的头发一边问到，“我要提前给你准备礼物。”

　　Eduardo没有说话。他把脸埋在Mark身上，国王过了好一会，才感觉到自己胸口一片湿润。

　　“我不记得了。”Eduardo低声说，他不想抬头，但眼泪还是没完没了地落下来，让他的声音也变得哽咽，“……我已经有很多年没有过过生日了。”

　　Mark搂紧他的肩膀，沉默了好一会。他抚摸着Eduardo的背脊，让男孩慢慢平复情绪。

　　“你会想起来的。”国王给出许诺，“等你想起来的时候，你可以向我索要任何礼物。”

　　*

　　顺利攻下波斯全境后，Mark和自己手下的部将们爆发了一次争执。他手下的将领们希望他迎娶前任波斯国王的女儿，这场政治联姻会给Mark带来名正言顺的统治权。

　　Mark嗤之以鼻。

　　“看来你们还是没明白，战场上胜利的那一方才有统治权。我自己打下的领土，不需要用一段婚姻来让所有人承认。”Mark冷酷地说。他蓝色的眼睛扫视过在场的每一个人，有好几位将领都在这样的逼视下低下头颅。

　　“可是Mark，”一位与Mark父亲同辈的老将军并没有就此屈服，他仍试图劝说一意孤行的年轻君主，“你需要一个继承人！即使你现在还年轻，但是这么庞大的一座帝国，总需要交接掌舵者。”

　　“我不需要继承人。”Mark又一次干脆地拒绝，“谁能保证我的儿子一定有这个本领肩负整个帝国的重任？如若有一天我死了，我会选择我手下的最强者继承这份永恒的荣耀。”

　　“Mark，我觉得你可以再考虑一下。”还有一位将军也不死心，加入到劝谏Mark的行列中来，“这位公主叫Stella，据说是整片大陆上最美的女人，连闪耀的星星和她相比都会黯然失色。只有她这样的美人，才配得上你这样的帝王。”

　　Mark没有正面回答。他转过身，向营帐后方望过去。

　　“Wardo！”他喊了一声。他的爱人像只被阿尔忒弥斯祝福过的小鹿那样敏捷地窜出来，光着脚踩在地毯上。

　　“您找我什么事，陛下？”在一众正襟危坐的将领们面前，Eduardo没敢和Mark表现得太过亲密，反而是有点惴惴不安地看着Mark。

　　年轻的国王摘下自己手上的戒指。这枚戒指的戒面上浮雕着一只昂首咆哮的雄狮，这是属于Mark的标志。早在他出生之前，就有神谕预言Mark会拥有超过传说中的英雄赫拉克勒斯的资质。这枚戒指在Mark戴上王冠的那一天也同时被戴在他的手指上，成为国王的象征和印章。现在，Mark取下这枚戒指，他举着它，让那只雄狮在Eduardo唇瓣上印了一下。

　　所有将领们目瞪口呆地看着这一切。就连本来没有发言表态的Dustin都坐不住了。

　　而Mark无视了所有人。

　　“这个送给你。”从Eduardo嘴唇上拿下戒指后，他把戒指塞进Eduardo掌心里。

　　“你先回去等我。”Mark轻声说，但音量还是足够让在场的每一个人听见，“记得穿上鞋。”

　　看着Eduardo的身影消失在内营的帘幕后，Mark转过脸，手肘撑在议桌上，冰冷地开口了。

　　“现在还有谁有什么问题吗？”国王抬高音量问到，而营帐内落针可闻。

　　“那么现在我们来讨论一下出兵埃及。”Mark接着说道。

　　Sean抬起胳膊挡住脸，向Dustin做了一个“我赌赢了”的口型。Dustin愤恨地咬着牙，把自己收藏的一颗红宝石抛给了他。

　　*

　　Mark准备去勘察兴都库什山上商人通过的小路的时候，Eduardo执意和他一起去。国王的近卫队艰难地跨越雪线，在山顶上对着新大陆眺望。Mark的脸有点被晒伤了，但是此刻，经历风霜的沧桑都无法掩盖他蓝色眼睛里疯狂燃烧的火光。他伸出一只手把Eduardo拉上来，让他和自己并肩而立。

　　“这座国度的边界，就是世界的尽头。”Mark喃喃地说，“我就要实现我的梦想了，Wardo。”

　　Eduardo擦了擦Mark脸上被一块碎石崩出来蹭上的血印，坚定地回握住他。

　　“我会和你一起见证。”他庄严起誓。

　　攻打印度的战役异常艰苦，士兵们都难以适应这里高温潮湿的气候，Mark引以为傲的骑兵在敌人的大象面前也失去了优势。鏖战持续了整整一天，暴雨下个不停，Eduardo处在队伍后方，忧虑地眺望着前线的烽烟。傍晚的时候，暴雨止住了，泥泞的地面积聚成水洼和沼泽，传令的士兵踏着泥水策马归来，传达胜利的捷报。但Eduardo还是心惊肉跳，他有一种预感，事情不会如此简单。

　　果然，天黑之前，受伤的国王被放在担架上，从前线被抬了回来。Eduardo没顾礼数，他分开人群，跪在泥沼里拉起国王的一只手。

　　“Mark……”他的声音抖得不成样子。

　　国王睁开眼睛，对他露出一个虚弱的微笑：“我们打赢了。世界的尽头，我可以带你去看了。”

　　他的蓝眼睛里有着难以磨灭的亮光，Eduardo哽咽着，把Mark的手贴在自己的额头上。在这一瞬间，他突然希望自己的爱人不是这样心怀理想的伟大君王。

　　印度投降了，Mark如愿得到了通往世界尽头的路途，成为前所未有的庞大帝国的君主。可是他的伤口感染了，连续好几天高烧不退，在病榻上呓语着Eduardo的名字。Eduardo衣不解带地照顾他，波斯男孩不休不眠，坚决不肯把照顾Mark的事务假手他人。他很快憔悴下去，连那双迷倒过Mark的棕色眼睛也暗淡下去了，再难让人窥到那份曾经诱惑君王的国色。军队笼罩在愁云惨雾之中，将领们每天都围成一圈，沉默地守在Mark床前。偌大的帝国风雨飘摇，这份庞大的领土，让每个有欲望的人都产生了觊觎之心。医生对Mark的高烧束手无策，就连神谕也给出悲观的征兆，Eduardo麻木地听着将士们谈论，不久后要把国王葬在哪里。

　　持续不断的高热让Mark虚脱得无法进食，Eduardo就自己把药水喝下去，再一小口一小口地喂给他。Dustin结束前线的征战后返回后方稳定军心，但是他在看到Mark后，也变得愁眉不展起来。几乎所有人都要确信，Mark挺不过这次了。年轻的君主创造了无数奇迹，但是现在，众神蒙蔽了宠爱他的眼睛，不愿意再为他施舍神迹。

　　夜深之后，Eduardo伏在Mark床边。外面有隐隐约约的哭声，是崇拜Mark的士兵们相信了Mark将不久于人世的传言，难以克制自己大放悲声。自从昨天开始，Mark就没再醒过来了。

　　Eduardo枕在自己的手臂上，用另只手的手指描摹Mark的轮廓。年轻的国王瘦了很多，遍布沧桑和战痕，紧紧地闭着那双总是跳动着火光的眼睛。他们还差一点就能看见世界尽头的大洋了，但是Eduardo敢肯定，世界尽头的海水，颜色一定没有Mark的眼睛那样蓝。

　　Eduardo眼睛干涩，一滴眼泪都流不出来。寝殿里静悄悄的，下午的时候，Dustin哭得不成样子，Sean于是把所有人都带走了。现在，只剩下Eduardo一个人陪伴他。国王的呼吸微不可闻，Eduardo凑近他，在那张干裂的浅色薄唇上吻了一下。

　　“我还是想不起来我的生日。”Eduardo声音嘶哑，再也没有曾经的娇柔。而随着开口说出第一句话，Eduardo的眼睛也开始湿润起来。

　　“Mark……你答应了我一份礼物。”他哽咽着说，感觉自己的灵魂也在跟着Mark一起死去，“你还没兑现呢。”

　　Eduardo再也承受不住，趴在床边哭了起来。昨天夜里，天幕上降下数不尽的流星，长长的光焰拖着尾巴，在夜幕上留下短暂却灿烂的轨迹。所有人都在说，这代表着帝王将要陨落。

　　Eduardo从没有过信仰，他是奴隶，是异邦人，不信奉希腊的任何神明。但是每天晚上，他都会在Mark病榻前虔诚地祈祷，祈求奥林匹斯山上的众神能听见他的声音。现在，希望落空了，Mark似乎已经进入了弥留，连神迹也无法挽救。

　　Eduardo哭得不能自已，却感觉到有一只手在抚摸自己的头发。他泪眼朦胧地抬起脸，Mark不知何时已经睁开了眼睛，看到Eduardo抬起头，国王扯出一个艰难的微笑，翕动着嘴唇用气音给出一个问句。

　　你想要什么礼物？

　　*

　　几个月后，休养恢复的Mark和Eduardo一起来到了海边。这里就是传说中“世界的尽头”，碧蓝的海水一望无际，遥远的天边只能看见几个渺小的白点。那是Mark派出的舰队，他们承载着国王的梦想，去探索世界之外是否还有另一个世界。

　　Mark已经下了命令，下个月开始，所有军队都会踏上返程。多年征战让士兵们普遍厌倦，之前Mark的重病也让整个队伍军心不稳。所以Mark决定返回，在巴比伦定都。他在马背上征服天下，却不能在马背上管理天下。Sean说他要学会当一个国王，而不仅仅是一个战无不胜的将军。攻打领土的事务被暂时搁置，新生的庞大帝国将要迎来稳定的长治久安。

　　Eduardo和Mark并肩站在一起，汹涌的海浪拍击着他们脚下的礁石。远处的天空被夕阳染成迷幻的粉红色，Mark握着Eduardo的手，比海水更蓝的眼睛眺望着远方。

　　“这里一定不是世界的尽头。”他说，“这个世界一定比我们想象的更加宽广。”

　　Eduardo也在看着远处，舰队的白帆几乎消失不见了。

　　“你看得太远了，Mark。”他说，“你的眼睛不能只看到世界的尽头，也要看到脚下的土地。”

　　Mark微微颔首。他和Eduardo相互扶持着走下礁石。

　　“回到巴比伦以后，我要你当我的右相。”国王一边敏捷地上马一边说，“我相信你做得到，Wardo，我看人从不会差。”

　　Eduardo没有推辞，反而笑了出来。

　　“可是我如果搞砸了怎么办呢？”他故意揶揄Mark。

　　国王耸耸肩：“那你就只能待在后宫里，一辈子做我唯一的情人了。”

　　他们并肩偕行，共同转身离开了世界的尽头。

　　FIN.


End file.
